A multi-touch surface computing device (hereinafter a “multi-touch device”) has been developed by Microsoft Corporation (trade mark) and is available as an interactive table. This interactive table can image objects placed thereon and support interactions via its extended surface from multiple users simultaneously.
This multi-touch device has applicability to various business applications, but because it can be used by multiple customers simultaneously, it is possible that private information (such as account balance information) could be viewed by people other than the intended recipient. Therefore, additional security is required for use in financial applications or other applications presenting personal or private data.